Imperialism Game Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to the wiki devoted to games by Frog City! The Community Portal is one of the places where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Talk or Discussion tab above or see the Forum:Index. Outline of site The wiki is primarily for players of and . Articles and other pages about each game can be added to the overall categories: *Category:Imperialism *Category:Imperialism 2 *Category:Trade Empires However, many of the detailed pages may be best placed in one of the subcategories, most of which have names formed by the addition of " (Imp1)", " (Imp2)", or " (TE)", respectively. Some of us are hoping that an enterprising programmer will develop an even better version of the Imperialism games. Pages about that are under Category:Imperialism 3. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki growing and improving at ' '. * A list of help pages (or links to them) can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits, use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a forum. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. *Check the forums to see if you can help someone with ideas and/or solutions ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community